1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors for high frequencies, typically of the order of or greater than 600 MHz, in particular for local area networks.
2. Background Information
Accompanying FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively constitute a longitudinal section view and a cross-section view of a known electrical connector element for high frequencies, and accompanying FIGS. 3 and 4 are respectively a longitudinal section view and a cross-section view of that known connector in its assembled position.
The known connector shown in FIGS. 1 to 4 comprises two identical elements 10 presenting a hermaphrodite interface which is coupled together by two "mirror" rotations (left-right then bottom-top) followed by insertion along the contact axis.
Each element 10 comprises:
an electrically insulating body 20 which possesses four parallel strips of rectangular section 22, 24, 26, and 28; PA1 shielding 30 constituted by a cast metal piece (e.g. made of zamak) surrounding three faces of each strip; PA1 pairs of contact springs 40 & 41; 42 & 43; 44 & 45; and 46 & 47 of resilient copper alloy, accessible on a fourth face of each strip (the four faces of the strips all face in the same direction relative to the body 20), which contact springs 40-47 pass through the body 20 so as to be accessible from the rear end thereof, at which end they form insulation displacement contacts in association with:
inserter strips 50, 52.
After two elements 10 have been assembled together, the shielding 30 on each of the elements co-operate to form four cells each housing one pair of contacts 41-47, as can be seen in particular in FIG. 4.
More precisely, the known connector shown in accompanying FIGS. 1 to 4 comprises a plug-forming element 10 and a receptacle-forming element 10. Since the interfaces are identical, the distinction between a plug and a receptacle is made by using two outer shells of plastics material which also has internal metallization so as to ensure that shielding is continuous. One of the shells is said to be male and the other female. The two shells are provided with mechanical keying means to prevent them being engaged the wrong way.
Although that known connector has given good service, it is not completely satisfactory.
In particular, it turns out in use that the known connector suffers from significant leakage via the electromagnetic join plane, referenced 62, 60 in FIGS. 1 to 4, corresponding to the longitudinal join plane defined between the shielding 30 of each of the two elements 10.
In addition, the rear interface portion of the known connector suffers from a discontinuity of shielding between the insulation displacement contacts.
Finally, the metallized shells forming parts of that known connector do not provide satisfactory shielding.
Consequently, the "tunnel" effect of the cells is not guaranteed from one end of the connector to the other.
The present invention now has the object of improving known electrical connectors for high frequencies.